


Maybe more than a thing that happened

by bestliars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan does not want to have to spend the night in Ohio, but since they’re stuck he supposes there are worse ways they could spend the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe more than a thing that happened

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this the night it takes place, which was March 5th. That’s nine months ago. This story is like a baby. What the hell. I’m a really slow writer, especially if it’s smut.  
> No offense is intended to the state of Ohio.  
> Thanks to Stellarer for being an allstar beta, even when it’s smut. She made this story so much better. <3

There’s a snowstorm so they can’t fly out of Columbus until the next day. Ryan would really like to fall asleep in a city where they hadn’t just lost, but mother nature isn’t on his side. They aren’t the only people stuck in the city; nobody is flying anywhere, which means there’s a bit of a struggle to find a hotel that can accommodate a whole hockey team and its support staff on such short notice.

The new rule about players who aren’t on entry level deals getting their own rooms is immediately discarded, to Whits’ vocal displeasure and Sam’s general amusement. It doesn’t make a difference to Ryan; he would have a roommate no matter what.

He can acknowledge that everything that happens next is probably all his fault for not paying attention while room keys were getting handed out. If he had he could be watching movies with Nail and Maggie, or putting up with Justin’s snoring, or he could have roomed with Jonesy who is actually a decent roommate. Instead he spaced out, thinking about how much he wants to be somewhere else, which gives Taylor and Jordan an opportunity to claim him as their responsibility.

Before Ryan has a chance to blink Jordan’s arm is wrapped around his own, pulling him forward, with Taylor leading them to the elevator. He finds himself trapped between his linemates (Taylor to his left, Jordan on his right, just like always), crowded with his back to the wall. They’re quiet for the moment, holding a private conversation with their eyebrows. Ryan closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to see how tired they all look reflected in the elevator’s mirrored walls. He lets his head fall back, and listens to Whits and Sam’s continued bickering.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Sam says. “We get to have a sleepover!”

“No way am I gonna braid your hair,” Whits shoots back.

Actually, while Taylor and Jordan might not have been Ryan’s first choice of roommates, they really aren’t so bad. Maybe.

Ryan’s less sure when he actually sees the room.

It’s a miniature suite with a king sized bed and a pull out couch, which Ryan assumes he’ll be sleeping on, because he’s the youngest, and Taylor and Jordan only need one bed. He doesn’t care, he hasn’t known them as anything other than a couple. They’re _that couple_. He likes them, and they like him, but nothing comes close to how much they like each other. Some days Ryan can think that’s sweet, but he’s tired and doesn’t want to hang out while they cuddle.

No one’s going to sleep yet. They’re going to watch TV for a while, Taylor and Jordan have decided, and Ryan doesn’t care enough to try to change their minds.

Five minutes later, they’ve all changed into their pajamas, and now they're squished together on the sofa. Ryan is trying to focus on this documentary about vikings, but he can't help noticing that Taylor has his hands under Jordan's shirt, and that they're leaning really close together. And then Taylor is basically kissing Jordan's neck like he doesn’t care Ryan’s in the room.

Ryan is a little bit flustered. "So, um. I can go bother Schultzy if you need a minute..."

Taylor kisses the edge of Jordan's mouth, which is far more compelling than fake vikings, but Ryan tries to keep his eyes on the screen.

It doesn't work at all.

Taylor seems intent on putting his mouth on whatever parts of Jordan are convenient, more or less ignoring Ryan's presence. But Jordan notices him. Jordan's expression is unfocused, and his voice is breathy, but he manages to say, "No, don't go. We want you to stay."

Ryan would be lying if he said he never thought about it, but he's tried not to think about it, because they're his teammates, and he's pretty sure they're in love, and there's no way it could work out simply.

But he's in Ohio. He's stuck in Ohio overnight after losing to the Blue Jackets. He has one goal so far this season, and his shoulder doesn't feel quite right. And he's in Ohio, snowed in with people that he likes, and they’re propositioning him. If there was ever a moment for not thinking about the consequences of his actions, this would be it.

He doesn't have too long to consider his options. Taylor continues his assault on Jordan’s neck, and the momentum pushes Jordan sideways, so he's almost falling against Ryan's chest. Ryan could stand up right now. He could leave, for a while, or for the night. Sam would probably let him sleep on his floor. Or he could stay. Ryan can't see where Taylor's hands are, but Jordan moans.

Jordan plants his hand awkwardly on Ryan’s hip. The likelihood that he finds the motivation to leave shrinks a little more. Jordan's fingers slip down to dig into the flesh of Ryan's thigh, warm through his thin pajama pants.

Ryan could leave though. He probably should. He doesn't.

Taylor pushes at Jordan so the pair of them are mostly horizontal, which means they're more or less making out in Ryan's lap.

Leaving isn't going to happen. Running away from the Hall-and-Ebs show to hide in someone else's room would get him teased no matter what, but he isn't going out in the hallway where he could run into a teammate or a random Ohioan while he has an awkward boner. That's just a terrible idea, almost as bad as having a threesome with his linemates.

Ryan isn't going anywhere. He has abandoned the vikings program. He thumbs at the remote to switch the television off and the sound of narrated battle disappears. The only noises left come from the three of them; Jordan's soft moaning, and the wet noises of Taylor's mouth. Ryan can hear his own heart beating.

Ryan is staying. He can regret it when the world sucks less, when he isn't stuck in Ohio after a loss. Right now he can accept that this is happening to him, and take advantage of the situation. He threads his fingers through Jordan's hair.

Jordan's pupils are dilated, only a hint of blue at the edges. He seems content to let Taylor kiss his neck and chest, smiling warmly up at Ryan. "I'm glad you're here," Jordan says. "We've talked about this—about how much we like you. It's kind of a lot."

Ryan doesn't know what to say to that. He lets his thumb brush across Jordan's cheek.  
There isn't an easy angle. Taylor straightens up, and swings his leg around so he's straddling Jordan. Like that, it isn't too hard for Ryan to lean in for a kiss.

The way Taylor kisses is reminiscent of the way he plays hockey. It isn't elegant, but vigorous: lots of tongue, maybe a bit too much teeth. He doesn't hold anything back. He kisses like it's something he has to win. For Ryan it certainly feels like the closest they've come to a resounding victory in too long.

Ryan could stay wrapped up in a kiss like this for a long time, but Jordan, who's trapped between them, has other thoughts.

"You know, there's a bed right over there," Jordan says. "I can see it from here."

Taylor breaks the kiss to smile at his boyfriend, and says, "Yeah, it looks pretty comfortable." He doesn't move though, which is a problem considering how he has them all pinned.

"How about we move to the bed then?" Jordan says.

Taylor pretends to consider it, furrowing his brows seriously. "What do you think, Ryan? The bed certainly does offer more possibilities for...creativity."

Ryan swallows. "Yeah, the bed sounds good."

Taylor smirks, but stands. He pulls Jordan up and into a kiss.

Ryan isn't entirely comfortable watching them. It's so intimate. Jordan stands on the balls of his feet to be a little bit taller, holding on to Taylor's shoulders for added stability. It's obvious how familiar they are with each other. Ryan's presence is superfluous.

He does enjoy looking, though. They look good together. They may not need him, but he's happy he gets to stick around.

Jordan ends the kiss, settling with his feet flat to the floor. He turns to Ryan and says, "You haven't kissed me yet, that isn't fair."

Ryan stands up, and it seems that as soon as he's upright Jordan is kissing him. Ryan goes with it, leaning down as Jordan's arms come up to wrap around his neck and pull him closer.

Jordan's kiss is gentler than Taylor's but no less enthusiastic. It's sweet and easy and should maybe never end. Ryan’s focus narrows to the way their mouths fit together, the back and forth movements, exchanging sensation and affection.

Jordan's kiss takes all of Ryan's concentration, which means he's startled when Taylor presses against him from behind. He twitches before relaxing into the contact. Taylor's body is warm against his back, his breath hot on Ryan's neck. Taylor's hands find a home on Ryan's hips. Between this and kissing Jordan Ryan is surrounded.

It's overwhelming. He doesn't know what to do with his hands. It's too good, he isn't sure he deserves to be in the middle of something this nice. But they want him here. They asked him to stay.

He still doesn't know what to do with his hands.

He holds onto the edge of Jordan's t-shirt because it's right there, leaving his other arm hanging at his side. He shouldn't overthink this, he should enjoy himself and kiss Jordan back. They want him here, it was their idea, they can direct the action.

Ryan lets Taylor step to the side and shove them until the backs of his legs are bumping against the edge of the bed. Jordan is the first to take a step away. The loss of contact is unfortunate, but it gives Jordan space to take off his shirt before climbing onto the bed. Ryan follows when beckoned.

On the bed Ryan lets Jordan pull his shirt off, then allows himself to be manhandled so he's flat on his back. Taylor is still standing, watching them with dark eyes.

"We did a good job seducing you,” Taylor says. “There was a plan. Jordan said I couldn't talk, so I didn't. He thought I might frighten you because I'm very enthusiastic."

Ryan doesn’t know what it means that this is something they planned for. He had assumed that it was born out of boredom, not something they had schemed up ahead of time. He had thought that this was an impulsive mistake they were making together but apparently it’s something more for the two of them.

 

Whatever. Everyone has fantasies, things they want to try one day, and apparently he’s one of theirs.

Ryan can’t think about it for too long, because Jordan is helping him take off his pants, which is distracting.

Now he’s naked, and Taylor’s still looking at him, not blinking. Their eyes meet. Ryan looks away first.

Ryan concentrates on the feel of Jordan’s hands on his hips, stroking along his thighs before reaching his dick.

Ryan doesn’t know if he gasps. Probably. Closing his eyes doesn’t make the position feel any less surreal. This isn't how he would have predicted their evening going, not in a thousand years. He doesn't mind surprises like this. 

Jordan’s mouth is on Ryan’s cock, shallowly at first, just taking in the tip, working the rest with his hand.

Taylor seems content to watch for the moment, and Ryan isn’t going to stop this. Why would he want to stop something that feels so good?

Jordan’s mouth is hot and slick. He knows what he’s doing. Ryan has absolute faith that everything that’s happening is unfolding just the way Jordan wants it to, which means Jordan wants Ryan’s dick in his mouth right now, which is awesome. That’s what Ryan wants too, for as long they allow it.

After a minute Taylor does step closer, but he doesn’t touch Ryan. Instead his hand settles on Jordan's head, controlling the speed and rhythm. Jordan goes deeper as Taylor pushes, taking in more of Ryan’s cock, feeling unbelievably good. It isn’t just the physical sensations that are making Ryan unravel, it is Taylor’s easy control, and the way Jordan takes it, how he’s clearly enjoying being used this way.

Taylor looks up from where their bodies intersect to meet Ryan's eyes. He’s serious, or at least that seems to be what he’s aiming for, but it’s not quite landing right. He’s too enthusiastic, or almost desperate, which isn’t a bad look on him.

"Can I fuck you?" Taylor asks. Never let it be said that he's one for tact. Truth is he doesn't need it. He doesn't need sweet words, he doesn't need to be convincing. He just has to be himself, Ryan is going to say yes.

It takes him a minute to answer though; in his present position it's a bit hard to put words together. Eventually he manages. "Yeah Hallsy, you can fuck me." He's treated to the way Taylor's face breaks open into a wide smile.

"Sweet." Taylor moves to dig into one of their bags, presumably to find condoms and lube. Ryan can't track his actions well because Jordan still hasn't moved away.

Without Taylor’s urging, Jordan has let up some. He’s going very slowly. It a tease of heat and moisture as Jordan chooses to bypass Ryan’s dick in favor of his inner thigh, licking and nipping at the soft skin. Ryan can't look down, it's too good; Jordan's hands against Ryan's skin.

Ryan’s caught off guard as Jordan’s mouth keeps going, past his balls, even further. Ryan isn’t that inexperienced, but this is new. That’s Jordan’s mouth, warm and wet, making Ryan squirm, making him open up, making him ready to take Taylor’s cock. It’s filthy in a good way, and a lot of sensation to take. It isn’t about Jordan’s licking over his hole, about how good that feels, it’s about where that’s leading.

Ryan has his eyes closed; there's already too much to concentrate on before adding visual stimuli. This means that he only realizes Taylor's return when eager hands arrive to tightly grip his hip.

"You're getting him all ready for me, Ebby?" Taylor asks.

Jordan has to lift his mouth from Ryan’s skin to answer, Ryan hates that, but likes the rough heat in Jordan’s voice, “Yeah babe, he’s opening up for you, just be patient.”

Jordan starts using his hands too, first just his thumb pressing at the edge of Ryan’s hole. 

Ryan lets out a long breath. This is so different than when he does it to himself. This is the fantasy he tries not to think about while he jerks off, only it’s really happening. It isn’t a dream, it isn’t an hallucination, it’s real, those are really Jordan’s fingers that he’s started to press back on, it’s really Taylor stroking the side of his face. This is actually happening, which is such a bad idea, and god, it feels _so good._

“He’s ready?” Taylor asks.

Jordan smacks his boyfriend across the thigh. “You should be asking him, not me.”

“Ryan?” Taylor asks. “Whatta you think. You ready for this.”

More than, but he won’t say that. “Yes.”

“You wanna get up on your knees for me?” Taylor asks.

That sounds fine, and he moves to comply. Ryan’s surprised at how shaky his movements are. He lets Taylor’s hands on his hips guide him through flipping over, pulling his knees forward and settling his weight on his elbows.

The new position gives him a good view of Jordan, who is sitting on the edge of the bed. Jordan lost his pants at some point, and has one hand on his cock. His other hand reaches out to ruffle Ryan’s hair, a familiar action which normally makes him feel self-consciously young, but now just makes him feel appreciated.

It’s a nice warm feeling in his chest, which distracts him for a moment.

Then Taylor pushes in smoothly.

Jordan directs Taylor to hold still. “Give him a moment to get used to it.”

Ryan is grateful, and overwhelmed. He feels full, and shaky. It’s been awhile since he’s done this. He gets his breath evened out and his mind under control before telling Taylor he can move.

It isn’t slow or steady. Taylor likes pulling most of the way out before thrusting back in. Ryan doesn’t know what to expect next, a feeling that’s accentuated by Jordan telling them how good they look together, and the way his hands prowl over them both, caressing Ryan’s side before returning warm on the back of his neck.

Eventually he does settle into a rhythm, not too fast, but persistent. Ryan moves into it, encouraged by the steady stream of filth falling from Jordan’s mouth. It changes as Taylor gets closer, faster and less controlled. Ryan lets it happen, takes everything Taylor gives him and asks for more, wishing that there was a hand on his own cock, but not feeling steady enough to shift on his elbows, or sure enough of the situation to ask Jordan or Taylor to touch him.

Taylor’s almost there. Ryan can tell by the way he speeds up and loses all attempts at rhythm. Jordan’s voice gets deeper and breathless describing how close Taylor is.

Taylor shudders and comes. He doesn’t slow down much. He rakes his fingernails over Ryan’s back and keeps thrusting until he starts to get soft. It feels good, a tinge of pain mixed in with everything else, but Ryan doesn’t know if it will be worth it if it leaves a mark. He’s having a hard time thinking about tomorrow or the next day, or really, anything that isn’t sex, but he is dimly aware that this will be hard to explain away. They’re in Ohio, in a snowstorm, and he’s sharing a hotel room with two other people. Where and when would he find someone who would leave scratch marks on his back?

People aren’t that observant, sometimes intentionally overlooking things like this, but there’s a chance that Whits or maybe Sam would use this as an opportunity to tease him. But he can’t think about that right now. He can only think about what’s going on between the three of them; this is already the most interesting sexual experience of his life and he hasn’t even come yet. It’s the kind of one-off wonder that he knows he won’t forget.

Taylor pulls out, and there’s an awkward empty feeling. Ryan closes his eyes again, trying not to let the discomfort show on his face, which means he misses Jordan moving down the bed. He can feel them resettling around them, but he doesn’t know how until suddenly his neglected dick is in Jordan’s mouth.

It’s hot, and wet, and this really isn’t going to take long.

Ryan is kind of desperate to come, to be honest. He was almost there when Taylor was fucking him, close, but not quite. The sudden loss of stimulation was cruel. But Jordan’s very good with his mouth. It only takes is a minute, then Ryan doesn’t care a bit about what didn’t happen a moment before. Jordan takes him in deep, letting Ryan’s fingers get tangled in his hair.

Hallsy is mostly still orgasm-numb, but he’s come around enough to offer some encouragement, “Yeah, just like that Ryan, fuck his mouth, he can take it. Babe, you look so good, you’re so good at this. The way it looks, how his dick is stretching the sides of your lips, it’s gorgeous.”

Ryan doesn’t pay close attention, letting Taylor’s dirty talk play in the background to the absolute hotness that is Jordan’s mouth, and Jordan’s hands on his thighs, one of Jordan’s fingers creeping up to fuck into him, finding his prostate and rubbing.

Maybe this will actually kill him. That wouldn’t be the worst thing ever. If he was dead he wouldn’t care about being stuck in Ohio. He can’t really believe that he’s ever going to have better sex than right now; if it kills him then he won’t have to live through the inevitable let down of all the sex that comes after this.

He comes. He imagines this is what being struck with lightning is like, only if it was a good thing. It fries his brains out and leaves him panting for breath.

It’s like he has to relearn how to inhale, as if some primary biological function was short circuited by pleasure.

When he can think again, Taylor is already literally on top of getting Jordan off, having climbed into his boyfriend’s lap.

It's another point where Ryan is just going to watch, Taylor's hand moving fast on Jordan's dick. He clearly knows precisely what he's doing, reaching with his other hand to tug gently at Jordan’s nipple in a way that has him arching off the bed. As good as it is to watch, playing the audience to their homemade live-action pornography, Ryan doesn't like feeling useless. He sees his in, leaning forward to get his mouth on Jordan’s chest. Ryan licks across Jordan's nipples, teasing pressure with just a hint of teeth. He seems to like it from the way his breathing speeds up and he holds onto Ryan, tugging at his hair.

Ryan presses back into the contact while continuing to work his mouth over Jordan’s chest.

Between Taylor's hand and Ryan's mouth Jordan doesn't last much longer. Before long Jordan is coming, pulling at Ryan's hair as he does.

“Fuck.” Jordan’s voice is still breathy and unsteady. “We have to do this again.”

“Absolutely,” Taylor agrees.

Ryan doesn’t know what they’re talking about. Of course they’ll have more sex, that’s what couples do. Maybe they mean they should pick people up for threesomes more often. Maybe this is a thing they’ve done before. He doesn’t know. He isn’t a real part of their sex life. They’re going to do whatever it is they do, without him. That’s fine.

He lets himself lie between them for a while. They’re warm, which is so different from the weather outside. The curtains are closed but it’s probably still snowing. He can stay for a few minutes to enjoy the afterglow.

But for not too long. He doesn’t belong between them here.

“I should go make up the other bed,” Ryan says, sitting up and swinging one leg down to the floor. He’s all sweaty and gross. He should really shower before attempting to open the couch up. It still feels like his bones are held together extra loosely. All he really feels like doing is crashing.

“No,” Taylor says, and reaches out to pull Ryan back down to the bed beside him.

Ryan’s startled by the movement. He doesn’t know what to say. Taylor’s holding him tight, Ryan doesn’t know if he could get away.

“No, you have to stay,” Taylor says.

“Babe, you’re kind of clinging,” Jordan says. “Do you need a reminder about how we’re not going to scare Ryan? Because we can’t scare him if we want him to stay.”

Taylor loosens his grip, but doesn’t let go.

“You don’t have to stay,” Jordan says. “If you would be more comfortable sleeping by yourself that’s cool, but we’d like it if you stay.”

Ryan doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know how to answer that. He doesn’t want to move right now, but it will only be harder in the morning. Every extra moment with them is just making it harder, but he can’t bring himself to move.

“We would like it very much. Please,” Taylor says. His request is seems practiced, so polite. “We would like it very much if you slept with us because you’re kind of stupid-pretty and _great_. So you should stay with us, and sleep with us, and be with us like, all the time, instead of just most of the time like it is now. That would be cool.”

Taylor looks so young and earnest. He stops because he’s run out of breath, and Ryan can’t breathe, so thank god Jordan is there to say something. Hopefully he can make sense out of the situation.

He elbows Taylor in the side; that at least is familiar. “You weren’t supposed to scare him,” Jordan admonishes again.

“But it’s _true_ ,” Taylor says, first to Jordan, before turning back to face Ryan and say, “It’s completely true. We think you’re _great._ You should be ours, or be part of us, whatever you want to call it. We want to keep you.”

Ryan looks at Jordan for some sort of confirmation or explanation.

Jordan smiles—it’s his reassuring smile, Ryan recognizes it. “We know it’s kind of strange, but the three of us could be really good together—I mean, we already are, but we could be good this way too, if you’re interested.”

Ryan rubs at his face. He really really likes them. Taylor’s coming across like an overenthusiastic puppy begging to get taken home, and Jordan seems sincere.

“I don’t know.” It’s kind of a lot to take in. Ryan wasn’t expecting anything like this. “I just—” What is he supposed to say to them? 

“Let’s just go to sleep,” Ryan says. He’s tired, they all are. They’re on a losing streak, and everything hurts, and they aren’t even supposed to be here tonight, but the fucking snow...It’s kind of a lot. Everything is. Ryan doesn’t know what to make of it. He doesn’t hate the idea. It could be interesting. It might be great. “I don’t think I’m awake enough to answer you right now. Can we just go to sleep right now and leave the rest of it alone?”

Jordan says, “Sure.” Jordan is an absolute sweetheart. Jordan pulls Ryan back into bed, coaxing him to lay down between them. 

It’s awkward at first, and he doesn’t know what to do, but they settle around him. Taylor sprawls, lying on his stomach with his arms out to touch them both. Jordan is curled on his side, it turns he fits well. He’s used to this arrangement, Taylor on his left, Jordan on his right. He could get used to all of this, maybe. Right now it seems very strange, very surprising. But he thinks it might work. Maybe.


End file.
